Meredith's Story (Season 1)
by tasfiafarah33
Summary: Not many of us read the novel part of TVD. When I started watching the show after finishing the novels, I was disappointed for Meredith not being one of the main character. No only that but also a lot of things changed. Look up in google and you would come across the vast differences. So I decided to write a story on her as one of the main character. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1 (The Beginning)

Chapter-1

"Meredith... Darling... Wake up! Bonnie is here to take you to school." Mr. Sulez knocked on his daughter's bedroom door as he shouted.

Meredith slept in late while doing research on her upcoming project. She lost so much time researching that she fell asleep almost around 5o'clock in the morning. Meredith woke up from her dreadful slumber and looked into the clock at the bedside table.

"Oh shit! Look at that time. 30 minutes till I get to school." She quickly packs her bag and got dressed into a sky blue t-shirt, a white pair of Capri pants and black converse. She didn't waste any time doing any sort of makeup. Because according to her friend Elena, her fair olive skin, elegant pair of eyebrows with blue eyes and black wavy hair, she looked so perfect that even without makeup, she seemed like the fairest of all maiden. She grabbed her bag quickly and dashed off downstairs to the kitchen where Bonnie was waiting for her sitting on the tool at the counter talking with her father.

"Slept in late again?" Bonnie says as Meredith entered the kitchen.

"Sorry Bon Bon let's hurry up. We still have to pick Elena."

"Don't forget your juice Meredith." Mr. Sulez hands her daughter a bottle containing orange juice. Meredith takes it and puts it inside her bag.

"Okay honey, now take care of yourself and you too Bonnie."

"Okay dad, see you later." Meredith takes Bonnie's hand and dashes off towards Bonnie's car.

In Bonnie's car

"So tell me, on which topic have you been researching now?" Bonnie asked as she was driving the car.

"It's not much of a great subject. Tanner gave me the topic on researching the past history of Mystic Falls. It's all about the founding families, culture, tradition, past society blah blah blah."

"On that note, I have got something interesting to share."

"What is it?"

"Let's get Elena first then I'll tell you both."

After driving for five minutes, Bonnie and Meredith reach Elena's house. As they reach her house, Bonnie honks the car signaling Elena to come out. Elena comes out quickly. She gets into Bonnie's car.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Elena." both Meredith and Bonnie said in unison. Bonnie presses the accelerator and starts driving.

"Bonnie. Aren't you forgetting something?" Meredith says in order to remind Bonnie about the thing she was supposed to talk about.

"Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot about it. So listen up guys. Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands."

"Is that it? You just wanted to tell you were a psychic?" Meredith asks bit bored and also annoyed.

"Yeah, that's all." Bonnie then looks at Elena who was lost in thoughts.

"Elena! Back in the car."

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..."

"She's a psychic now." Meredith answers for Elena.

"Right! Okay, then predict something. About… me."

"I see..." Bonnie was about to answer that's when a crow hits on the windscreen of the car. Bonnie stops the car pushing hard on the brake stopping to a screeching halt.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Guys, you okay?"

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"I'm not!" Meredith says as she rubbed her chin where she was hurt.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"A crow? Seriously?" Meredith says irritated from the pain on her chin.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena says as she feels guilty that the almost accidental thing happened because of her.

"Come on Elena it's not your fault and you know it." Meredith says as she feels that Elena is guilty.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."Bonnie says in order to cheer Elena up.

"That's more like my Elena." Meredith hugs Elena giving her a bit of comfort.

"Now we should get to school quick." Elena says as she breaks the hug from Meredith. Bonnie starts the car and goes to the direction of the school while a crow is sitting on top of a sign watching the car.

* * *

Inside School

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie says to Elena.

"No, that's over."

"Yup. Elena's right." Meredith joins in their conversation too.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie says to both Elena and Meredith.

As they were walking towards the school, Elena sees Matt, her ex-boyfriend and waves to him. But he ignores her.

"He hates me." Elena says sounding sad.

"That's not hate." Bonnie replies.

"That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'." Meredith says to comfort Elena. Then Caroline approaches them.

"Elena. Oh, my god." as she says it she hugs Elena almost squeezing her.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." looking at Bonnie and Meredith she asks, "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." as she says it she hugs Elena again.

"Okay, Caroline."

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?"

"OK! Bye!" both Meredith and Bonnie says in unison. As Caroline walks away at a safe distance, Meredith speaks up.

"Weirdo."

"No comment." says Elena who looks at Bonnie.

"I'm not going to say anything."

Then the trio walks towards their classes. While they were passing by the school office, Bonnie stops an calls upon Elena and Meredith who were almost to their classes.

"Hold up. Who's this?"

Elena looks up to see the back of a guy.

"All I see is back."

"It's a hot back."

"Guys! Come on. We are going to be late for class." Meredith says as she looks at the time of her watch.

"You go on we'll catch up with you later." Bonnie replies not even looking at Meredith who was engrossed in admiring the new guy's back.

"You coming, Elena?"

"Oh n-no... You carry on."

"Fine! See you guys later."

She walks towards her English class which was on the first period on her routine. She is in the same year as Jeremy, Elena's younger brother. Both Meredith & Jeremy used to be best friends. Nobody could separate them ever. They always stuck together. Some people even mistook them as couples. But their friendship got messed up after Jeremy's parents died in a car accident a few months back. He shut out everyone. Meredith tried to reach out to him but he didn't want to talk to anybody. Not even Meredith. So she stopped trying to reach out but didn't stop to look out for him. She was always there whenever he was in trouble these days with drugs and all. But still, Jeremy didn't appreciate her.

Meredith enters the classroom as the bell rings. She tries to look for Jeremy but he wasn't there in his usual seat.

"Must be another class bunking I suppose." Meredith thinks to herself as she nods her head sideways in disappointment. She takes her seat and focuses on the lecture that the teacher was giving out in front.

* * *

Outside school

After school, Meredith catches up to Bonnie and Caroline who were talking by the parking lot.

"Hey guys. Where's Elena?"

"She said she had something to do." Bonnie replies.

"Guys, why don't we go to the Grill?" Caroline speaks up.

"Good idea. I'll text Elena to meet us there." Bonnie replies.

At the Mystic Grill

After driving for 10 minutes in Bonnie's car they reach the grill and enter. They sit at a table.

"What would you guys have?" Meredith asks Caroline and Bonnie.

"I'll have black coffee." Bonnie replies.

"I'll just have green tea."

"I'll be back in couple of minutes." Meredith then goes towards the bar to order.

"Two coffee and green tea please."

After ordering, she waits there to take her order. While waiting for her order to come up someone taps on her shoulder from behind. Meredith turns around to see Tyler, her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her with Vicki.

"What do you want now Tyler?"

"Look I just came to talk."

"I don't want to hear any of your 'talk'. You can go ahead and screw with Vicki."

"I'm so-"

"Just leave me alone before I punch you and break your ugly face."

Meredith grabs the tray on which her order was ready and walks towards the table where Caroline and Bonnie were sitting.

"Tyler troubling you again?" Bonnie asks who was watching the drama between Meredith and Tyler from the table.

"Forget that dick. Let's talk about something else."

"Oh, okay. Caroline, why don't you tell us about the new guy who came to school today?" Bonnie asks Caroline changing the topic.

"Oh! I almost forgot about the hot & sexy back you were admiring Bonnie." Meredith says grinning widely while both Bonnie & Caroline rolls their eyes on her snarky comment.

"Listen up guys very closely. His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

"Come on, get a grip on yourself Care! One day you are surely going to get smacked right in the face by me." Meredith says bit annoyed at Caroline's annoying imaginary fantasy as usual.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Caroline says snickering.

"Why should I be jealous? I have no interest in that guy whatsoever."

"Well, I don't believe you. You better stay away from him." Caroline says bit furious.

"With pleasure." Meredith replies smirking while Caroline was still fuming with anger.

While the trio were discussing about school and other stuffs, Matt walks towards them.

"Hey guys. How's Elena doing?"

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie replies.

"Has she said anything about me?"

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matty. I know she'll come around sometime soon." Meredith says to Matt while Elena enters the grill with Stefan.

Matt looks at them and then looks back to Meredith and asks, "More time, huh?" He walks over to Elena and Stefan.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan."

"Hey, Matt." Elena greets Matt.

"Hey."

"You want to come and sit with us?"

"Thanks but I have got some work to do."

"Okay then, see you later."

"Yeah."

Elena and Stefan then walk up to the table where Meredith, Bonnie and Caroline were sitting together. Both of them sit down. Caroline seemed to look jealous seeing Elena and Stefan together. Caroline then speaks up to get Stefan's attention who was looking at Elena all the time.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asks.

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asks.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Stefan again looks at Elena into her eyes lovingly. Caroline feels jealous at this and again speaks up to get Stefan's attention.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

Seeing Stefan confused, Meredith speaks up, "It's a back to school thing at the falls."

Then Stefan looks towards Elena and asks, "Are you going?"

"Of course she is." Bonnie replies for Elena.

"Yup only if you are going." Elena says.

"Then I'll go too." Stefan says with a big grin on his face.

After couple of coffee Meredith gets up to leave.

"Guys I really have to go. Finish my homework and then my project."

"Don't sleep in late again Meredith." Bonnie says to Meredith.

"I'll try. See you guys' tomorrow." with that Meredith leaves the grill and starts walking by the road.

* * *

It was night time. The street was empty. At that time people were either at the grill having fun or at home spending time with their family. Meredith never got the chance to spend time with her family. Because her mother had died giving birth to her. Her father never had enough time for her as he was really busy doing work reaching home late at night. She had to spend all day and night with her baby sitter during her childhood time. She sometimes went to have sleepover with Elena and Bonnie whenever she used to feel lonely. Even Caroline used to be with her every time. But God knows what came over to her. She changed completely. All she could care about was her reputation and popularity in high school. Meredith really misses Caroline and Jeremy, her best friend.

As she was walking by the empty road, she felt like someone watching her intently. So she looks around to see whether anyone was around or not. Finding no one she starts walking again for sometime only to stop again. This time she felt like someone was following her. She quickly turns back to see if anyone was following her. Shrugging it off as goose bumps she turns front to start walking. Only she didn't know that a guy was following her around all day and still is. The only reason for him to follow her was due to the mystical aura which is around her intrigued him to know more about her.

* * *

Mystic Falls High School

The next day, Meredith had nothing much to do except for attending boring classes. So after school she catches up with Bonnie and Elena.

"Hey guys ready for party?"

"Yeah I just need to go home and change first and then grab some things." Elena replies.

"I have to change too." Bonnie also replies.

"Okay guys see you all at the party then." With that Meredith goes to her home to change and get ready for the party. She chooses a navy blue t-shirt, a black pair of skinny jeans and black boots. She gets into her clothes after a quick shower. Then she starts walking to where the party was being held.

She reaches the party within 10 minutes of walking and starts looking for Elena and Bonnie. She spots them soon enough and starts walking towards them only to be stopped by Tyler.

"Hey Mere-" Meredith doesn't let Tyler finish his sentence and shoves him out of her way and joins her friends.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie says to Elena not noticing Meredith.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty."

"He has that romance novel stare."

"So where is the so called 'Romance Novel Staring' guy?" Meredith speaks up from behind them.

"Meredith, it's good of you to come." Elena says as she and Bonnie hug her.

"Okay guys enough of hugging. Tell me where is Stefan?"

"I don't know. Bonnie. You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball."

"Got'cha." Meredith gives Bonnie a bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pushing away her hand back.

"What?" Elena says bit shocked at Bonnie's abrupt reaction.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?"

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."

Bonnie leaves Elena and Meredith alone and walks away with long strides.

"Seriously? Bonnie is getting weirder by the minute." Meredith sighs seeing the weird behavior of Bonnie.

"Okay? Bonnie!" Elena turns around to go after Bonnie only to find Stefan standing behind her.

"Hi." Stefan greets Elena.

"Hi."

"I think I should go and have a drink too." Meredith says and she goes to look for Bonnie to let Elena and Stefan have alone time.

Soon enough after looking for a while, she finds Bonnie who was by the beer stand drinking beer.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So... What was that about back there? I mean, I don't really believe in psychic stuffs but the way you acted I couldn't leave the matter alone."

"Meredith, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"Bonnie, tell me what it is."

"That it's just the beginning… I-I don't know. I think I'm just going crazy. I think I should take a drink."

"Yeah you should."

"So, where's Elena?"

"Stefan showed up out of nowhere. So, I thought of leaving the two love birds alone."

"You did the right thing you know."

"I know, right?"

While they were chatting and drinking, Meredith sees Tyler taking Vicki towards woods. She felt disgusted thinking about what is about to happen next.

"You know what Bonnie? This place is getting weirder and bit boring. I think I'm going to go to the grill. I'll catch up with you guys later there."

"Okay."

* * *

At the Mystic Grill

Meredith sits at the bar and orders for a coffee. After ordering, she waits there in her seat. A couple second later, a bartender comes towards her and gives her a glass of bourbon.

"I think I ordered for a coffee."

"This drink was given to you on the behalf of the guy sitting over there." The bartender says as he points towards the person who was sitting across from her. Meredith looks up to find a guy wearing all black. He had black hair and extraordinary rare grayish blue eyes. He had the perfect feature of an extraordinary handsome guy. The man smirks at Meredith and she smiles at him taking the glass of bourbon. She takes a sip of it and looks at the guy again only to find the guy gone.

"I wonder who he was." Meredith thinks to herself while taking sip of the bourbon.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

After Vicki was attacked in the woods, Stefan quickly rushes to his home finding his nephew Zach who was surprised to see Stefan rushing.

"What's going on?" Zach asks.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." saying it, Stefan enters his bedroom and a crow appears.

"Damon." saying this, Stefan turns around and sees a man standing on the balcony. It was the same guy who was at the grill with Meredith.

"Hello, brother." Damon says smirking.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you."

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena. And, also... the little Meredith. She seems bit different you know. Her aura is very strong and intimidating. Don't you feel the same thing Stefan? She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive? And… Meredith. Hmm... That smells... really intriguing."

"Elena's not Katherine and you better stay away from Meredith."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" with that Damon starts hitting Stefan.

"Stop it." Stefan tries to defend himself from Damon. But Damon was stronger than him.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase; let's just go straight for Elena or... Meredith"

"Stop it!"

"Imagine what their blood tastes like! I can."

Angry at Damon's words, Stefan's face transforms. His eyes changes and veins start to appear under his eyes.

"I said stop!" Stefan runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face...thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena and Meredith."

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." As Damon says it Stefan checks up on his finger to find the said ring missing. It was a daylight ring. It was a magical ring which enabled him to walk during day time and also prevented him to burn in the sun.

Seeing Stefan scared and frustrated, Damon speaks up, "Relax. It's right here." Damon then shows Stefan his ring which Stefan grabs the ring and shoves it back to his finger. Then Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the trash cans.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

Seeing the lights turn on at the house Damon says, "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." With that Damon vanishes within the blink of an eye.

* * *

Mystic Grill

Bonnie and Caroline go to the grill and sits beside Meredith where she was having her coffee all by herself. Bonnie then tells Meredith about the animal attack on Vicki that happened at the party in the woods.

"Have you heard the news?" Bonnie asks Meredith.

"What news?"

"Vicki has been attacked by an animal in the woods."

"Wow! Someone sure did something which I have been longing to do for a long time now. That bitch deserves it. Hats off to whoever who did it!"

"Meredith!"

"Okay okay! Sorry."

While Meredith and Bonnie chat, Caroline starts to order drink after drink. Looking at Caroline's condition Bonnie looks at her.

"Are you sober yet?"

"No."

"Keep drinking then." Meredith mocks Caroline while laughing at her. Bonnie nods her head in disagreement.

"I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

Caroline was upset at the fact that Stefan chose Elena over her.

"I'm not touching that." Meredith says sighing.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And... Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie says.

"Yeah, it is."

"Yeah, whatever. I gotta go guys. See you tomorrow." Meredith then gets up and leaves Bonnie and Caroline and to go home.

"I'll go and pay the bill for your drinks." Bonnie then gets up to pay the bill. While Caroline is alone at the table, Damon looks at her. Feeling like being watched, she looks around only to find a pair of grayish blue eyes looking at her. Damon smiles at Caroline and she smiles back.

A/N: I know it's not of a much. I'm an amateur writer after all. I hope to get at least 10 reviews for the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 (Truth)

Chapter-2

 **Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I have been really busy and almost forgot that I had uploaded this story a year back. I'll try to do my best to update on weekly basis. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Meredith was in a dream. She was dreaming about two women. She could recognize one of the women as her mother. But she couldn't recognize the other.

"You can't do this! This is totally against the rules." the other woman says to her mother.

"But I want to. I want to bring this life to this very earth."

"You know the consequences. You won't be able to survive this."

"I don't care if I die for this."

As soon as Meredith's mother says it, her dream fades to white.

Meredith wakes up from sleep panting heavily and sweating tremendously. She had a dream about her mother. This was the first time that she dreamt about her mother whom she never saw except in the photographs. It was totally strange. She shrugged it off as a nightmare and stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom to shower. After shower, she wore a white tank top and black skinny jeans. Then she wore a black leather jacket and added a little bit mascara to her eyes. After getting ready, she went downstairs for breakfast. She went into the kitchen. She was about to open the fridge when she found a note stuck on the fridge. On it was written:

"I'm going out of town for weeks for an urgent work. Take care of yourself while I'm gone. Don't invite any stranger in. Be careful.

Dad."

Meredith's dad was again out of town leaving her all alone tasking her to look after the house. She was angry. She tore up the note and threw away the shredded pieces.

After having breakfast she takes her school bag and goes to school.

* * *

At School

After long period of classes, Meredith goes to look for Bonnie and Elena. While looking for Elena, she comes to the hall and finds Elena talking with Stefan. As she approaches them, she sees Stefan handing Elena a book.

"I brought it. Told you."

"'Wuthering Heights' by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"That's because all the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time female writers weren't very accepted then." Meredith replies.

"Oh! Hey Meredith." Elena says noticing Meredith

"Hey Lena. And hey to you too Stefan."

"Hey," Stefan replies to Meredith.

"So Stefan, where did you get the book?" Elena asks.

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family."

"Ah."

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

"Oh, no. I...but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back."

"Oh no you aren't. You are giving the book to me before you give it back." Meredith says to Elena and then she turns to Stefan saying, "I hope you don't mind Stef."

"Why not? Sure."

"Okay Stefan if you don't mind can I take your Elena away? I need to talk to her."

"Cool. See you guys later." With that, Stefan leaves the girls alone.

* * *

Outside School

Elena and Meredith were walking outside of school chatting. While they were chatting, Elena catches a glimpse of Matt and calls out to him. Matt comes over to where Elena and Meredith were standing.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Matt." Meredith replies.

"Hey."

"So, how's Vicki?" Elena asks.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good news."

"Yeah."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?"

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so... we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"Vicki's lucky that she's ok."

While they were chatting about Vicki, Stefan was sitting on a table at a distance listening in to their entire conversation.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire."

"What?" Meredith was surprised. She wasn't listening in to Matt and Elena's conversation as she totally hated Vicki. But when she heard the word vampire something sparked inside of her.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out."

"OK, that is weird." Elena says to Matt.

"I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?"

"Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you."

"You know, I'm... I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." With that Matt was about to leave but Meredith stops him.

"Wait up Matt. Do you mind if I go and visit Vicki."

"No I don't. But you don't even like Vicki."

"I know Matt everyone has their differences. But if I don't go and meet her right now at this condition then it is an insult to humanity."

"It's okay. Come on with me."

"Okay Elena I'll see you later."

Meredith says bye to Elena and goes to the hospital to see Vicki with Matt in his truck. At that time, Stefan disappears from the place where he was sitting and listening into Matt, Elena and Meredith's conversation.

* * *

Hospital

Meredith and Matt reach the hospital in a couple of minutes. When they go inside Vicki's room, Vicki was still unconscious. So Matt and Meredith wait for Vicki to get up. At that time Meredith gets a call from her dad. So she excuses herself and goes out of the room. She answers the call.

"Hello dad."

"Hi honey, how's everything?"

"Everything's fine except for recent animal attacks in town."

"Yeah I have heard it too. Be careful and don't stay out late at night. I'll try to be back soon as much as possible."

"Please dad, come home soon."

"I'll try honey. Take care of yourself."

"Okay dad I'll talk to you later."

"Okay honey bye."

Meredith hangs up the phone sighing and goes back to Vicki's room. She was about to enter the room when she sees Stefan on top of Vicki holding her tight to the bed and staring into her eyes. She quickly steps back and hides and listens in to their conversation.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the forest and jumped at you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." Stefan says to Vicki.

"What the-" Meredith was bit surprised at the situation. Goosebumps were crawling up her skins. She shrugs off the goose bumps and listens to Vicki who was repeating after what Stefan said.

"It's all I remember."

"An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember."

"It's all I remember."

Stefan then gets off on top of Vicki and gets out of the room before anyone comes in and sees him. Meredith hides herself in the corner out of Stefan's sight. She watches Stefan leave and starts wondering about what happened in the room. While Stefan was on top of Vicki it was as if he was trying to hypnotize Vicki to make her remember that an animal attacked her and that's all she was gonna remember. If it was indeed an animal attack then why would Stefan try to intidimate Vicki? Right then Matt and Elena's conversation was flashing inside her head.

*Flashback*

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire."

*End of flashback*

"Was it really a vampire? Is Stefan a vampire then? But vampires don't exist. It's only a myth!" Meredith wonders to herself. She then remembers her research about the past history that she has been doing on Mystic Falls. There were rumors of the existence of vampires attacking on humans making it seem like animal attack.

"I think I need to do some research and find out more about Stefan Salvatore." thinking it to herself, she goes back inside Vicki's room. She sees Vicki lying in the bed sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened. Right then, Matt came inside the room.

"Matt, where have you been to? I have been looking for you."

"Oh, well… after you left Vicki woke up and started screaming at my face. So I went out to get a nurse. When I came back with a nurse, Vicki was lying in her bed and sleeping peacefully. I found it a bit strange. I mean- one time she wakes up and starts screaming the other time I come back and see her sleeping like this as if nothing had happened."

"Yeah… th-that's strange." Meredith says trying to sound normal.

"Hey Mere, have you seen Stefan in the hospital?"

"N-no, why do you ask?" Meredith says keeping her voice calm.

"I think I saw Stefan. Or maybe I thought I saw him. I think I'm just stressed about the situation so much that I'm hallucinating right now."

"Yeah that might be it. I think you need to eat something. I'll go and bring something to eat for you."

"Yeah cool. Thanks."

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

Meredith stays all day in the hospital with Matt for Vicki to wake up. While waiting for her to wake up Meredith and Matt gets tired and sleep on the couch. After sometime, Vicki wakes up. She sees Matt and Meredith sleeping on the couch together cozily. So she throws a gelatin container at them to wake them up. Both Matt and Meredith stir and wake up from their slumber. When they wake up, they realize the situation they were in and move away quickly before it got awkward between them.

"Finally you guys are awake." Vicki says cheerfully.

"Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming." Matt asks bit worried.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"I feel fine."

"Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow."

"Well Vicki, if you don't mind can you please tell us what attacked you in the woods?" Meredith asks.

Vicki hesitates for a moment then replies to Meredith, "An animal. What else could it have been?"

Meredith was bit shaken at the reply because that was what Stefan was trying to make Vicki only to remember that an animal attack happened to her. But she tried to look calm. Right at that time Jeremy arrives.

"Hey, Vicki. How do you feel?"

"I'm OK."

"I... I'm gonna... I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer." Matt excuses himself out of the room.

"I need to get home. See you later Vicki." Meredith says and gets out of the room to give privacy to both Vicki and Jeremy.

She knew that there was something brewing between those two. She wanted to warn Jeremy about that slut but she couldn't as he was truly in love with her. And it hurt her to not being able to help her friend.

She then goes back to her home thinking about all the events that happened that day. While thinking about the events, she goes into deep sleep as the day was tiresome. While she sleeps, Damon is standing outside the window of Meredith's room watching her sleep into a deep thought.

* * *

The next morning, Meredith wakes up from sleep hearing the sound of her cell phone ringing. She picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello?"

"Meredith! Where the hell have you been all day since yesterday? You missed a lot of things." Bonnie says over the phone.

"Yeah I've been in the hospital yesterday all day helping out Matt."

"Anyways I have called you to help me and Elena handing out the pamphlets of tonight's comet. Get up quick and meet us at the 'Town Square'."

"Okay I'm coming." With that, Meredith hangs up the phone and gets up from the bed to freshen up.

In bathroom, while she was splashing her face with water, events of the previous day flashed into her mind about what Stefan was doing to Vicki. She looks into the mirror and thinks to herself whether she should tell anyone or not. On one hand she knew everything but yet she wasn't sure of Stefan being the attacker as a vampire. And if she tells anyone, she doesn't have any proof that Stefan is a vampire. Even if she tells anyone, then no one would ever believe her and chances are that Stefan might kill her if he feels threatened by Meredith's knowledge of him being a vampire.

After a lot of thinking, she sticks to the decision of not telling anything to anyone until she gets a solid proof. She then gets out of the bathroom and changes herself into regular clothes. After changing, she grabs her bag. She walks the entire way to the Town Square. After a walk for 5 minutes, she reaches there and finds Bonnie and Elena already there handing out the pamphlets. She goes over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Both Bonnie and Elena greet Meredith.

Bonnie then hands Meredith pamphlets to distribute to the others. Meredith takes them and starts handing them out. While distributing the pamphlets, Bonnie speaks up.

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you guys like a program?"

"Drinking program would do best." Meredith says while smirking at Bonnie.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and turns towards Elena who was lost in her thoughts.

"What about you Elena? Would you like a program?"

Even when Elena didn't reply, Bonnie then nudged her with her elbows and Elena looks up at Bonnie.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asks.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"Why? What happened? Did I miss anything?" Meredith asks bit curious.

Bonnie then explains Meredith about what happened the previous day. How she met up with Stefan's brother about whom Stefan never really mentioned. And also the fact that Stefan had a girlfriend named Katherine with whom the relationship went very wrong.

"And now she thinks that Stefan is in a rebound relationship with her." Bonnie says to Meredith.

"Trust is an important milestone in any relationship." Meredith says to Elena.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Elena says while looking down.

"When is it ever right?"

"I'm not ready, Bonnie."

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there."

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

Meredith now understands that Stefan has been keeping lots of secrets. He's even keeping the secret of him having a brother. Why?

While Meredith was thinking, Damon was watching Meredith at a safe distance observing her every move. Caroline sees Damon and approaches him. When she gets closer, he vanishes among the crowds of people.

After handing out the pamphlets, the trio helps in organizing the program for the comet night. It was finished as night fell. Elena, Bonnie and Meredith stands at a place and chats to pass their time away. Soon people started to come and see the comet pass the sky. Meanwhile, Matt also joins the trio. After sometime, Caroline comes towards them with candles.

"Hey, I got some candles."

Caroline hands the candles to everyone. Meredith lights up her candle and then passes it down to Matt. Then Matt lights up Elena's candle. Then Elena lights someone else's candle. She looks up only to see Stefan.

"Thank you. Hi."

"Hi."

Seeing Stefan, Meredith fidgets a bit so she turns towards Matt.

"Hey Matt if you don't mind, would you like to go to the Grill with me? Only if you aren't interested in watching the comets pass through."

Matt hesitates at first, but seeing Elena and Stefan talking, he agrees.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

At the Mystic Grill

Meredith and Matt arrive at the grill and sit at a table and pass their time by chatting. They get interrupted when they hear shouting nearby. When they look up, they find Jeremy and Tyler quarreling over something. When they go near, they hear everything they are saying.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler says to Jeremy.

"She already did. Over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right."

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline shouts on top of her lungs so that everyone else in the Grill could hear.

"There's no way." Tyler says not believing in Jeremy.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it."

Hearing those words from Jeremy, Matt gets suspicious of Tyler and turns towards him.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?"

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt says not finding Vicki around.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie says and goes to the back looking for Vicki.

"I'll check the square." Matt says.

Meredith gets suspicious a bit. Vicki might be in danger. So she hurries and goes outside to look for Vicki. She couldn't find Stefan either. While searching for them, she hears a scream nearby. She follows the scream and comes towards a deserted alley but finds no one. When she was about to leave, she hears voices talking. So she looks up towards one of the building finding Stefan and a guy in black holding Vicki. She recognizes the guy who had ordered a bourbon for her at the bar a few days ago. She quickly hides herself and listens in to their conversation.

"What's happening?" Vicki asks who was really terrified to death.

Damon turns towards Stefan and says, "I don't need her to be dead, but... you might." Then Damon turns towards Vicki and asks, "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal."

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"A vampire."

"What! V-vampire?" Meredith thinks feeling confused about the situation.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asks Vicki.

"You did!"

"Wrong!"

"Don't." Stefan tries to warn Damon. But Damon doesn't listen to Stefan. He grabs Vicki on both sides of her head and looks into her eyes just the way Stefan did back at the hospital.

"It was Stefan. Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeats after Damon.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous, monster."

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan pleads with Damon.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." as he says it, he pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws her to Stefan.

"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks are nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that. You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." Damon turns towards Vicki but she protests.

"No!"

"It's OK." Then Damon leans in to Vicki and whispers something into her ear and she becomes fine. Vicki then looks up confused at the situation she was in.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..."

"You okay?" Stefan asks bit concerned.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." Vicki leaves the building. After Vicki leaves, Damon speaks up.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?"

"That's for me to know and for you to... dot dot dot. Give Elena my best." Damon then vanishes within the blink of eye.

* * *

Meredith has been listening in to each and every word all these while. She's now confirmed that Stefan is a vampire. Not only him, but also his brother Damon is a vampire too. And it was Damon who had attacked Vicki at the forest. From what she heard Stefan say, the rumors were indeed true about the vampires existing in Mystic Falls in the past. Now, after a long time, vampires have come back to this town.

Meredith is in dilemma of finding out about vampires. She can't believe that vampires really exist. In fact, one of her best friend is dating one. She wanted to warn Elena but she couldn't. Because Elena had never been so happy in her life after her parents died. Only Stefan could bring smile in her face. She was sure of one thing though that Stefan would never hurt Elena or anyone else for the matter of fact. It was Damon who was a threat to everyone else.

She has been sitting at the place she was hiding listening to the entire conversation still then. She stands up and goes to find Stefan to confront him. She goes to the Grill and finds Stefan talking with Bonnie and Caroline. As she approaches them, Bonnie gets freaked out while she handing out a piece of paper to Stefan. Shrugging it off as nothing, Meredith taps on Stefan's shoulder from behind. Stefan turns around to find Meredith.

"Hey."

"I need to talk to you Stefan. It's urgent."

"Ok then, what is it?"

"Not here. Let's go outside."

Meredith then grabs Stefan's hand and drags him outside at the back of the Grill. Stefan was confused at Meredith's attitude. Meredith then looks around to make sure no one was there to listen in to their conversations. Then she speaks up.

"I know what you are Stefan. You are a vampire."

"WH-what? Are you serious? Are you drunk or something?" Stefan asks with a fake smile on his face and his voice bit shaky.

"Stop lying now. I know everything. Yesterday I saw you at the hospital in Vicki's room. You were pinning her down to bed and staring right into her eyes as if trying to hypnotize her or something. I didn't think much of it but later I realized that Matt had told me and Elena that day that Vicki screamed a vampire attacked her. Still I wasn't sure. Then tonight, when Vicki went missing, I saw you and your brother Damon with Vicki on the top of the building. I have heard each and every conversation that you guys had about being vampires and reasons of the recent animal attacks in town. I know everything Stefan. You can't hide anything from me."

"Look Meredith, you have to listen to me..."

"Give me one good reason that I listen to your shit other than going up to everyone else and reveal your secret."

"I know that you have the right to not to trust me but I need you to trust me now. I will tell you each and everything you want to know."

"Ok then tell me. Why have you come here?"

"This is my hometown. This is the place where I was born. I come here once in a while and stay for a couple of years and then I leave."

"Why do you leave?"

"Vampires don't age with time. We are immortal. If a vampire stays at a place for a long time, people would be suspicious. "

"So... How old are you?"

"I'm 17 but technically I'm 161 years old."

"Are you serious? I mean... That's cool not aging and all but still you are a monster. You hurt people!"

"Yeah I agree we hurt people but not me. I drink only animal blood."

"Let's assume you drink animal blood then what about the recent animal attacks in town?"

"It's my brother Damon. He doesn't feed on animals. He drinks human blood."

"So Damon is your brother?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you try to help out Vicki? He could have killed her!"

"I couldn't. Damon's a lot stronger than I am because he takes human blood and I'm on animal diet. If I tried to do anything, there was a possibility that he could have killed Vicki."

"If he had, I swear to myself I would have exposed both of you."

"Listen Meredith, I promise you that I would do no such thing to hurt anyone. Not even Elena."

"What about Damon? If he wants he can go on to a killing spree at any moment and kill anyone he wishes no matter whoever that person is."

"I know he's a threat to this town. That's why I need you to keep it a secret."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't, then I won't be able to keep Damon at bay. I need you to help me and trust me. If you don't help me in this, then I won't be able to save this town from Damon."

"Okay. I'll help you only this time."

"Thanks Meredith."

"Don't thank me. I'm doing this only for Elena. I don't want to ruin her happiness that she found recently because of you." As Meredith says it, she starts to leave when Stefan calls out for her.

"Meredith, wait up."

"What?"

"You better be careful from Damon."

"Why?"

"I don't know why but there is something about you. It's really intimidating and intriguing at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. But there sure is something unusual about you. Sometimes you seem like you are a normal human, but other times it seems like you are something else."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for any type of grammatical mistakes since English is not really my native language. Please rate and review for me to keep going on this story. Will update the 3rd chapter next week.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Revelation)

Chapter-3

 **Here goes the third chapter as promised. As for those who are wondering who am I casting as Meredith Sulez in this story since Torrey DeVitto surely isn't gonna play the part here, I'm thinking of Megan Fox. But don't worry, Meredith "Fell" will play a part here. I know I'm going overboard here but ever since I have started writing the story, the only person I could think of as Meredith was Megan. Because in the novel Meredith was one of the most calm and composed and definitely the smartest among all the other. She definitely was the most strongest person in the book personality wise.** **She has a very wry personality, often making keen observations and** **also known for being rather dry and witty in her conversations with others. She is sarcastic when she has to be in situations where the mood calls for it.** **She does things with minimal fuss, displaying grace, skill, and dignity. So watching Megan's role specially in Jennifer's Body, I had decided she was perfect for my Meredith. That's my point of view. It's up to you readers to take it or leave it. It's even up to you guys to imagine Meredith as any other actress you want. You can even imagine yourself in her shoes ;). So that answers the question to it. One more important thing though. I know Megan's eye color is blue but here her eye color will be dark brown. Eye color will matter later in the stories. I can't spill the spoilers now. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Meredith walks up to Bonnie and Elena at school the next day.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Good." Elena replies.

Seeing Elena and Bonnie bit off, Meredith seems worried.

"What happened guys? Did something happen?"

Before Bonnie could reply Elena says, "Bonnie thinks that I'm going too fast with Stefan and that I shouldn't be dating the guy."

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie says holding her hands up in defence.

"You were the one who said to go for it."

"Now I'm saying take it slow."

"Why the about-face?"

"Whoa whoa whoa guys stop. Chill out. What's wrong Bonnie? Just yesterday you were getting all worked up about Stefan and Elena getting together. Now why the about-face? Why don't you spill out everything that is going on in your mind?" Meredith says.

"It's stupid."

"Oh come on Bonnie. We are your friends. Elena deserves to know what you feel."

"Bonnie... Please?" Elena pleads to Bonnie. Seeing no other choice but to speak up the truth, Bonnie starts talking.

"I accidentally touched Stefan yesterday at the Grill and I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie says shrugging her shoulders as if a cold wind brushed past her.

Meredith wasn't surprised at the fact that Bonnie got a bad feeling from touching Stefan. But still it was weird for Meredith to think that Bonnie got a bad feeling from touching Stefan. Keeping her voice calm she speaks up.

"Is that it? Is it the witchy mojo thing again?"

"It was bad bad!"

"Bonnie I know you are concerned about me and all but I'm happy. I promise." Elena says to Bonnie.

"This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

"And that's why I love you too Bonnie for being concerned for our friend." Meredith says as she brings in the girls closer for a group hug.

They break off from their as Stefan comes over to them.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie and Meredith."

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." as Bonnie says it, she leaves to find Caroline.

"Bonnie, wait..."

Elena goes to call after Bonnie but Bonnie was out of range by then.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan says sounding bit hurt at Bonnie's attitude.

"You know what guys; I'll catch up with you all later. I'm getting late for class. Bye." Meredith bid farewell to Elena and Stefan to attend her classes.

During classes, Meredith had been thinking about what Stefan told her last night.

*FLASHBACK*

"Meredith, wait up."

"What?"

"You better be careful from Damon."

"Why?"

"I don't know why but there is something about you. It's really intimidating and intriguing at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. But there sure is something unusual about you. Sometimes you seem like you are human, but other times it seems like you are something else."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Meredith was really confused at what Stefan told her last night. Why wouldn't she? She is a normal human being. Isn't she? She moves around like human, behaves like human, eats like human, etc etc. She is just a normal girl as anyone else is.

There's no way she could be any other thing than an ordinary human being. Or... is she truly human?

* * *

 **Practice Field**

After classes, the football team was at the field for the upcoming game and looking for fresh meat for tryouts. On the other hand, the cheerleaders were on the other side of the field waiting for their captain Caroline to start the practice. Bonnie, Elena and Meredith were all at the practice waiting for Caroline to arrive who has been missing school since morning.

"So guys I have been thinking... no! Actually planning to have dinner and both of you are invited at my home tonight." Elena says to both Bonnie and Meredith.

"We are?" Bonnie and Meredith ask surprised.

"Mm-hmm. Both of you, me and Stefan."

Meredith seemed excited about the dinner while Bonnie seemed bit off about it.

"That sounds great! Count me in!" Meredith says excitedly.

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie says who was trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there. You have to give him a chance." Elena pleads to Bonnie.

"Fine. I'll come. But... Only for you Elena."

"That's like my Bonnie." Elena says cheerfully.

"Ok now seriously, where is Caroline?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither. She hasn't been like this before." Meredith says shaking her head thoughtfully.

"I'll try her again."

As Bonnie was about to dial Caroline's number, a car arrives at the parking lot which was near the practice area. As the car stops, the trio could clearly see that the owner of the car was none other than Damon Salvatore. Beside him was Caroline. Caroline reaches up to Damon and kisses him on the lips. Surprised and shocked at the same time, Elena looks up to Meredith and Bonnie. Meredith's jaws dropped in shock hanging her mouth open wide. Seeing Caroline with the most vicious and murderous monster known as Damon Salvatore, Meredith could swear that her nightmare was becoming real even during day time.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie says while looking towards Damon.

"That's not a mystery guy." Elena says.

"That's Damon Salvatore." Elena and Meredith speak up together. Elena was surely surprised about Meredith knowing Damon. Before she could ask, Bonnie interrupts asking questions.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie asks surprised.

While they kept looking at Damon, Caroline comes up to Elena and says, "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Then looking towards Meredith and Bonnie she says, "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike her key hurdler, what do you say?" Caroline then starts assembling the team for the practice.

Meredith then turns towards Damon who pulled out his sunglasses a bit and winks at Meredith and drives away in his car. Meredith was suspicious of the entire situation but she was pulled out of her thoughts by Bonnie.

"What are you waiting for? Don't tell me you are falling for the other brother."

"Shut up Bonnie." Meredith says with a hateful voice.

"Come on then. We gotta follow the Queen Bee or she's gonna sting us with her poisonous mouth."

"Fine I'm coming."

Meredith then follows Bonnie to practice area. But she made sure to remember to ask Caroline the next time she gets a chance to talk to her about Damon.

Caroline was leading the girls for practice in a rhythm.

"And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

All the girls start to move under the instructions of Caroline. All were moving with rhythm except for one. Elena. Seeing Elena off the grid, Caroline comes over to her.

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok?" Then she turns towards others, "Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

Elena then walks away from the others to watch the practice. Seeing Elena Meredith was worried too. So she went to her.

"What's wrong Elena?"

"I don't know... It's just... I don't seem like doing any of these stuffs. After the accident, everything changed. Even I changed. I feel so miserable right now."

"Hey... Come on. Nothing's changed at all. Everything's just the way it was. I know how you are feeling right now. You lost your parents recently. You feel like doing nothing right now. But trust me. Things are only gonna get better. You have me, Bonnie, Stefan, your brother Jeremy, Aunt Jenna and many others. You have got nothing to worry right now. But if you feel like doing all these things make no sense. Then don't do it. No one's gonna force you. You just gotta do what you feel. No one's going to stop you from doing what you want. It's your life after all. You get to make the choice."

"Thanks Mere. It made me feel lot better."

"Don't thank me. What are friends for then? Let's go practice, shall we?"

"Hold up!"

"What's wrong?"

"I think Stefan is trying out for football."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Do you know what happened today?"

"If you don't tell me how do you expect me to know?" Meredith says sarcastically while Elena rolls her eyes at her.

"Today when you left me and Stefan alone we were discussing things. Right then, Tyler threw football towards Stefan out of nowhere and he caught hold of it without even noticing it coming towards him. I was really surprised. In fact, everyone present around there at that time was totally shocked. Tyler's face was worth the watch. Then Stefan threw back the football at Tyler with a full force. Tyler caught it but fell down right on his ass."

"That dick deserved it."

"So I asked Stefan to try out for football and there he is."

"Way to go Elena. Let's see what he does in the tryouts."

Elena and Meredith then go over to the football field and stands at a safe distance to watch Stefan play. Tanner keeps motivating the boys while Matt gives out instructions to set the team at a right pace. Stefan keeps doing a great job on the football field impressing everyone as Elena and Meredith watches him. Elena was bit surprised at Stefan's gaming skill. But Meredith wasn't surprised at all as she knew that his vampire abilities were helping him progress better in the game. Everything was going at a fair play that's when Tyler hits Stefan intentionally. Stefan falls over badly.

"What a dick!" Meredith says as she gets annoyed seeing Tyler's actions. Sometimes she wonders why she even dated that guy in the first place!

"I think he's hurt." Elena says worried.

"Don't worry. I think he'll be fine." Meredith replies knowing only what she knew.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

After a long practice, Stefan comes to his home. As he enters his bedroom, he sees Damon relaxing in his bed reading his diary. Sensing Stefan in the room Damon speaks up.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many...adjectives." He says with a smirk on his face.

Annoyed, Stefan rips the diary out of Damon's hands.

"What are you doing here?"

Damon gets up from the bed with a straightforward expression in his face and comes towards Stefan.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and...I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us."

Damon tries his best to keep the serious expression on his face but breaks out laughing.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way." Stefan says.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena and Meredith today, BTW. That means 'by the way'. They were at cheerleading practice. Elena looked so perky in her little short shorts while Meredith was looking just as sexy as ever."

Stefan starts to get angry and stands right before Damon in guard so Damon puts up both his hands in defense and says, "Just...simmer down, I didn't even go near them. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me...I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Damon runs out of the room while Stefan sits down on the chair feeling exhausted. He was really confused and angry at the same time with Damon. But he couldn't do a thing about it. He had to stop Damon but he can't until he takes human blood.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence**

Elena, Meredith and Bonnie were preparing dinner in the kitchen after practice. Bonnie was reluctant at first coming but she agreed anyways. While preparing dinner, Bonnie has been talking about all being psyched up.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial break come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena says to Bonnie.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Meredith says with a playful smirk on her face while Elena and Bonnie roll their eyes. "What? We should try out. Who knows... we might even get lucky you know."

"Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asks.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Meredith answers.

"Definitely not." Elena answers while pouring food into a bowl.

While preparing and serving the food the door bell rings.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." then Elena leaves to answer the door while Meredith and Bonnie together bring out the food to the table.

* * *

 **The Dining Room**

Elena, Stefan, Meredith and Bonnie are eating together. Everyone was silent and an awkward silence was lingering. In order to break the tension in the air, Elena speaks up first.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today, Stefan?"

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Bonnie doesn't let Elena finish and speaks up, "Yeah, I heard."

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Meredith says with a little smirk on her face while Bonnie rolls her eyes at her.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie says.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan says interested at the topic.

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are."

Seeing Bonnie opening up to Stefan, Elena and Meredith look up at each other smiling indicating that their plan worked perfectly to make Bonnie comfortable around Stefan.

While finishing up dinner, the doorbell rings. So Meredith gets up to get the door. When she opens the door, she finds Damon and Caroline standing at the door.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you guys were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline says excitedly.

"Oh..."

"Hope you don't mind." Damon says smirking.

Then Stefan, Elena and Bonnie come towards the hallway to see the uninvited guest. Seeing Damon, Stefan puts up his guard and walks towards Damon.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena was about to invite in Damon but Stefan stops her.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline says while she was already inside the house.

"We're just...finishing up." Stefan says not wanting Damon to get inside.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena says inviting in Damon.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon says while entering the house.

While all of them were walking towards the dining room, Meredith pulls Stefan aside.

"What the hell Stefan! What is Damon doing here? And why is he with Caroline?"

"Even I don't know why. As far as I can tell he just wanted to be invited in here just to cause more trouble."

"What do you mean by wanted to be invited in here?"

"Vampires can't get inside a house unless the owner of the house invites them in."

"Shit! Is he going to hurt Elena?"

"I don't think so."

"What about Caroline then? I saw them just this morning together making out. And now they are together or something?"

"Damon had promised me that he won't kill anyone else."

"So? That doesn't explain the fact why the hell is he with Caroline?"

"I think he's using Caroline as a blood bag."

"Wha-"

Before Meredith could finish her sentence Elena calls Stefan and Meredith, so they join the others in dinner.

After finishing their dinner, they all sit down at the living room to chat.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline says to Stefan as she heard about Stefan joining the football team.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon says.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline says with a fake smile on her face.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie says in Elena's defense.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline replies.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon speaks up.

Then Meredith, in order to make Damon taste his own medicine speaks up, "Damon, don't you seem bit older to date a teenager like Caroline who's only 16 and all. I mean, don't mind me but you know, it's sort of like a pedofilia thing going after young girls and all."

Hearing this, Elena and Bonnie try to stifle their laughter at Meredith's so called insult. Getting insulted like this Damon glares towards Meredith and wanted to rip off her head right then and there. But Caroline intervenes and speaks up changing the topic, "Oh, it's just 'cause Elena's parents died recently. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity."

Damon then looks towards Elena and says, "I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan says getting angry but was trying to keep calm as much as he could.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon says while smirking.

While they were passing their time chatting away, Bonnie leaves as she was getting late. Then Elena gets up to wash the dishes. Damon then follows Elena towards kitchen. Stefan, Meredith and Caroline were sitting at the living room chatting. While chatting, Stefan's attention moves towards Caroline's neck which was wrapped with a scarf. Suspicious, he asks Caroline about the scarf.

"That's a really nice scarf."

"Mm. Thank you, it's new."

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

"Oh, I can't."

"Why not? You ok?"

"Um...All I know is that I can't take it off."

Meredith was about to say something that's when Damon walks in.

"What are you kids talking about?"

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan replies.

Damon then looks towards Caroline, "Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena is finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

"Does it look like I do dishes?"

"For me?"

"Hmm...I don't think so."

Damon then looks into Caroline's eyes and compels her.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

Caroline then gets up and goes to the kitchen to help out Elena. Meredith also gets up to go and help Elena. But Damon stops her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To help Elena."

"Well… you can't. We got lots to discuss."

"Damon Salvatore got things to discuss without ripping someone's neck! Isn't that a breaking news Stefan?"

"They are people, Damon. Caroline is not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan speaks up.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"No they aren't Damon." Meredith speaks up. "You can't just kill people and drink their blood without their will whenever you wish! Caroline might be a bitch sometimes but she's not your amusement or a toy to be played with."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline; you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan says.

"That's not a problem. Because...I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Damon says smirking.

"You are a fucking heartless bastard. That's all you are." Meredith then leaves Elena's house seething with anger.

* * *

Meredith was so angry. She couldn't understand how someone could be so heartless. One can't keep on killing people just for fun. There must be something to it. No one does anything without a reason. But whatever the reason was, she swore to stop Damon no matter what even if it cost her life.

* * *

The next day was the day of the homecoming game. Everyone was preparing themselves for the game. Even Meredith woke up early that morning and changed herself into her cheerleader outfit. After changing and preparing herself for the day, she took off for school.

 **At School**

While entering the school building, Meredith bumps right into someone and falls down on the floor.

"What the heck! Watch where you walk!"

Meredith then looks up to see the person to whom she bumped into. When she looks up, her eyes meet up with a pair of grayish blue eyes. It belonged to none other than the infamous Damon Salvatore.

"Sorry, my bad." Damon apologizes to Meredith while he held out his hand to help her to get back at her feet. But Meredith doesn't take his hand; instead she gets up on her own and starts to walk away from Damon. But Damon stops her in her tracks with his vampiric speed standing right in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going gorgeous? Don't you think you look rather ravishing today in your outfit?"

"Get out of my way!"

"I suppose we didn't have a proper introduction. My name is D—"

"I know your name. It is Damon Cocky Salvatore. Now move!"

"Oh come on. Don't be so mean. I know you want me. You just don't want to confess it."

"Not. In. A. Thousand. Years. Now MOVE!"

Meredith tries to shove Damon out of the way. But Damon was stronger. He catches hold of her two hands and pushes her to the wall pinning her hands above her head. Then he leans into Meredith's face and looks directly into her eyes.

"You want me more than anything. You don't want to confess it but now you are going to confess it right here and right now." With that Damon starts to lean into Meredith more and more, his lips almost touching her. She could feel his breathing. But she understood one thing that Damon was trying to compel her to do what he asked her to. But he wasn't successful compelling her. So, catching Damon off guard, she pushes him away and punches him right in the face with all her force. Damon almost falls on the floor but he gets a grip on himself. Damon's jaw was also broken from the sudden blow from Meredith's punch.

"Don't you ever dare to come near me or my friends ever again!" saying that Meredith stomps away from him.

Damon was surprised and shocked at the same time. The first thing was that she could resist his compulsion even without vervain. The second thing was the punch that she threw on his face broke his jaw immediately. It was impossible for a girl like Meredith to do that considering her age and size let alone even the strongest person.

Damon did suspect that there was something off about her. The way she smelled. He felt like ripping into her neck right there and taste her blood. There was something different about her too. It was mysterious, intriguing and yet, intimidating as well at the same time. It was as if she was human, but yet not human. She was something more.

* * *

Meredith was very angry. Damon tried to compel her and tried to make her his puppet just like Caroline. She felt like killing him right and there. But after throwing in a punch like that at Damon, She felt relieved and relaxed.

"He deserved it." she says to herself making herself calm down.

"Who deserved what?" Stefan suddenly comes up to Meredith from behind.

"Oh! Hey Stefan. I didn't see you coming."

"So what were you talking about?"

"It's nothing. Forget it. You look great in your football gear BTW."

"Thanks and you too look great in your uniform."

As they were chatting, Elena comes over and joins in to their conversation.

"Hey guys. Ooh. Look at you Stefan. You look hot in your jersey." Elena says winking at Stefan.

"Elena, where's your outfit?" Meredith asks not seeing Elena in her uniform.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" even Stefan asks surprised not seeing Elena in her uniform.

"I quit. I'm a quitter."

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok?"

"Stefan is right Elena." Meredith says hugging Elena.

"Okay guys I gotta go and find Bonnie. See you at the game Stef."

* * *

Meredith practices with the team along with Bonnie led by the captain, Caroline. After practicing, Tanner gathers around the players and starts giving motivational speech.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

Hearing Stefan's name everyone starts to cheer for him and the rest of the team except for Tyler of course.

While Tanner was giving the speech, Elena walks up to Meredith. Seeing Elena, Meredith speaks up.

"So, you heed my advice I suppose."

"Yeah, I thought it was the right thing to do. I shouldn't force myself to be someone I'm not."

Noticing a necklace around Elena's neck, Meredith asks, "Who gave you that necklace?"

"Stefan gave it to me."

"Wow. It's pretty." Meredith was about to tell something more that's when she heard a commotion. Both Elena and Meredith look up to see Tyler and Jeremy fighting with each other. Tyler starts to throw in punches towards Jeremy whilst Vicki tries to intervene to stop the fight. Stefan and Meredith goes towards the commotion and try to stop the fight. Stefan grabs hold of Tyler's wrist when he was about to punch Jeremy right into the face.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!"

Getting angrier, Tyler punches Stefan, but it has no effect on Stefan. Tyler starts to look a bit scared. On the other hand, Meredith tries to hold off Jeremy. But Jeremy pushes Meredith aside and grabs a broken glass bottle and strikes at Tyler. But Tyler moves out of the way in the nick of time and the bottle would have cut through Stefan's hand but Meredith intervenes and gets stabbed in the stomach. Meredith was about to fall on the ground but Stefan catches her in the meantime. Meredith was bleeding profoundly from the wound. Stefan's hunger was about to give in to the smell of Meredith's blood but Elena comes in the nick of time to tend to Meredith's wound.

"Let me see."

Elena slowly pulls up the cardigan Meredith was wearing. When she pulls up the cardigan trying to tend the wound, she found only traces of blood but not a single cut or any sort of scratch marks.

"What the..."

Elena couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen Jeremy stabbing Meredith deep inside her stomach. She was bleeding a lot too. How is it possible that the wound was healed instantly? Even Stefan couldn't believe it. As Meredith's pain lessened, she looks up to Elena's face to see a shocking expression. When she looks towards where she was staring, she also couldn't believe her eyes. Stefan picks up Meredith and helps her to her feet.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Stefan then takes Meredith towards the washroom to help her clean off the blood marks stained on her cardigan and also to move Meredith away from there before anyone could realize what was happening.

"What's happening to me?" Meredith asks Stefan freaking out.

"I don't know."

"I got stabbed with a glass deep inside my stomach! I felt it piercing right through my skin. I am supposed to bleed like shit! It's not like I wouldn't be healed but how could this happen I mean how..."

"Calm down Meredith! Even I'm surprised. There are couples of conclusions that I can draw."

"What is it?"

"You might be something supernatural. Are you a vampire by any chance?"

"I'm not a fucking vampire Stefan! Even if I were, wouldn't I be chasing people around the town screaming 'I need blood!'" Meredith yells.

"Calm down Meredith I just said I drew a couple of conclusions. Of course you are human. But, maybe… your father might know something."

"You are right. I should get home."

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No thanks. I'll go by myself. You'll be missing your game."

"Okay. But let me atleast walk you."

Stefan helps Meredith clean herself up and they go out. Stefan walks beside Meredith when they were interrupted by Matt.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Oh well... I... uh... got cut a bit. So I wanna go home and Stefan decided to walk with me a bit." Meredith answers quickly.

"Okay Mere take care and uh, Stefan. What you did back there...you had Jeremy's back."

"Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him."

"I know. This week at practice I was a dick."

"Had your reasons."

"No excuse. Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." Matt extends his hands towards Stefan and they shake hands. Matt then leaves.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'" Damon speaks up as soon as Matt was out of sight.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan says and starts to walk out with Meredith but Damon comes in front of them and stands in their way.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess...vervain in the necklace?"

"Vervain? Necklace?" Meredith thinks to herself remembering that she saw Elena wearing a necklace around her neck. She even told her that Stefan gave her that necklace.

On the other hand, Damon kept on talking.

"And by the way Meredith even you were able to refrain from my compulsion. That too without vervain. Anyways, it's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion with and without vervain. Where'd you get the vervain Stefan?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess I could just seduce Elena the old-fashioned way. Or I could just...eat her."

"Don't you dare hurt her Damon! Didn't you learn your lesson yet?" Meredith says glaring at Damon.

"Or what huh?" Damon says with a smirk.

"You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan says confidently.

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me." Stefan says challenging Damon.

"Well, I'm...I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan says with a nervousness in his voice.

"Is this why Damon's this way?" Meredith asks.

"Yes Meredith." Stefan replies.

At the exact moment, Tanner comes looking for Stefan.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

"If that's my humanity...then what's this?" as soon as Damon says this, he zooms in towards Tanner and bites in his neck draining out all the blood from his body killing him.

"No!" Stefan yells.

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace." Damon then vanishes in the dark.

Stefan tries to go after Damon but he was long gone. So he comes back for Meredith thinking that she might be in shock. When he comes back to where he left Meredith, what he sees, he never expected it. There was someone looming over Tanner's body. When he gets closer, he sees that the person was holding up Tanner's wound as if trying to stop the blood from flowing. As he gets closer he sees that the person is no other than Meredith. A white aura was emitting from Meredith. The aura was very pure and relaxing. It felt as if heaven had come down on this very earth. As the aura expands, Meredith opens up her eyes revealing bright white color emitting from her eyes. Then suddenly, stormy wind starts to blow. It happened suddenly and it stopped in the same manner. As the wind stopped blowing, Meredith also fell down unconscious. Stefan went up to Meredith to check if she was okay. Before he could check, he hears someone coming. Without any further delay, he picks up Meredith and vanishes into the dark night.

* * *

 **Ooh. A cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers myself but that's what makes the story interesting. Isn't it? I'll update the 4th chapter next week. If you like the story please review. Even one review is motivational for me to keep the story going. If you got any question, ask away. I'll try my best to answer. And once again, I'm really sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes as English is not my native language. If there are any mistakes please feel free to point it out. Thanks for reading. I'll update the story next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I almost forgot to upload the story today. But, no worries. Here goes another chapter.**

* * *

Chapter-4

Elena wakes up from her sleep. As she wakes up, she hears a noise outside her bedroom. She gets out of her room to investigate.

"Hello? Jeremy? Hello?"

Elena tries to turn on the light, but the power is out. Then she comes down the stairs. When she comes in to the living room, the TV turns on suddenly and news was flashing.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks."

Watching the news Elena panics and turns to leave only to find Damon standing right in front of her.

"You know what's coming next." Damon speaks up in a menacing voice transforming his face into vampiric form. Scared, Elena runs. She opens the front door, but sees Damon standing right outside the door and she slams it shut. She slowly walks towards the stairs, but Damon grabs her and bites her neck. As soon as Damon bites her, Stefan wakes up in the couch screaming.

"Ahh!"

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon."

Getting annoyed, Stefan picks up a knife from the kitchen and throws it towards Damon, hitting him right in the stomach. Damon pulls it out with ease as if he felt nothing.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for all those people was caught and somehow, yet, mysteriously, Tanner survived. I was damn sure I drank every last bit of blood he had in him. Don't know how but he did survive it. He's not the type to easily die. Just like the Donovan girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'"

"No. Not that. Tanner's alive?"

"Yeah, he somehow survived."

As Damon says it, Stefan recalls the events from last night. What Meredith did last night was a miracle. But he was soon brought out from his thoughts as Damon stabs Stefan with the same knife Stefan stabbed him with.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move."

It clearly hurts Stefan more than it did Damon as Stefan falls on the floor in pain. But he somehow manages to pull it out and stand up as Damon was leaving the room.

"Why would you cover your tracks Damon?"

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you, Elena and Meredith too. Hmm… I can smell Meredith. Is she around here somewhere? Oh! Since you are here, sleeping in the couch, she must be in your room. Let's have a visit."

"Don't you dare Damon!"

"Relax man. Not getting near her or Elena."

"Can't touch Elena now."

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

"So, you have chosen to give life to this thing after all?"

"Yes."

* * *

Meredith was having yet, another dream about her mother and the other woman.

"Then you know the consequences too. You won't be able to survive after it happens."

Then, the dream suddenly fades out.

"No! Mom! Wait!" Meredith wakes up with a scream calling out for her mother.

"You okay?"

Meredith then looks to her side to find Stefan who seemed a little concerned.

"WH-what are you doing here?" Meredith looks around her surroundings to find herself in a room she couldn't recognize.

"Where am I?" Meredith asks Stefan.

"You are in my room." Stefan replies.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"You remember nothing?"

"N-No, I d-don't. What happened last night?"

Stefan was confused. Last night, after Tanner was killed by Damon, Stefan tried to go after Damon. When he returned, he found Meredith hovering over Tanner as if trying to cast a spell or something. Stefan found in the nick of time from Damon that somehow Tanner was alive. Stefan was extremely surprised. He never expected this. He never expected Meredith to be a witch. Meredith wasn't a witch. Stefan could sense it. But she surely was something if not a witch. There surely is an odd vibe from her which was different from any other supernatural creatures he's encountered in the past.

After Meredith became unconscious, he took her to his home. He wanted to ask Meredith a lot of questions. But seeing Meredith forgetting about everything regarding last night bothered him a bit. Then Stefan was pulled back to reality when Meredith calls out to him.

"Stefan? Hello? Where are you lost to?"

"Oh…I…uh…n-nothing. I was just wondering that, are you really sure that you remember nothing from last night?"

"No. Wait! I think I remember now. I was stabbed in the stomach. You took me to the washroom. I was healed somehow on my own and then Damon came…w-wait! Oh My God! D-Damon c-came and k-killed Mr. Tanner! H-He killed him Stefan! How could he be so ruthless? He's such a heartless bastard!"

"Meredith, wait. Don't fret. Tanner's still alive."

"He-he's alive?"

"Yes he is."

"B-but, how? I saw him dying right in front of my eyes! I saw Damon biting into Tanner's neck and suck him out dry!"

"About that, I was going to ask you how he was still alive."

"How am I supposed to know that? I don't even remember what happened after that. I-I think I passed out or something."

Then Stefan explained everything to Meredith about what happened last night. Meredith was really shocked hearing about it. She couldn't believe her ears or any words coming out of Stefan's mouth.

"Are you out of your mind Stefan? How can I revive a dead person?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. But now it seems, even you don't know the answer to all these. If you don't, then maybe your Dad knows."

"Dad…?"

Meredith herself was really confused. In order to get out of this confusion, only her Dad could help her. He might know the answers to all these.

"Stefan, can you drop me off to home. I need to talk to Dad."

"Yeah, sure."

"But, before that. What about Mr. Tanner? He saw Damon… You know what I mean."

"Don't worry. He's still unconscious in the hospital due to loss of blood. I'm gonna go and visit him after dropping him off."

* * *

It was a 15 minutes silent drive with Stefan to Meredith's house. Neither of them talked due to tension building up in the atmosphere. As soon as they reached the house, Meredith gets out of the car and bid farewell to Stefan. Meredith hoped to see her father when she gets in as he was supposed to come back today from his work. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door, getting inside.

"Dad?"

Getting no response and finding the house empty, she quickly goes up to her room to freshen up and change. After a quick shower and change of clothes, she calls up her Dad. The only response that she got was, "The number you have dialed is currently switched off. Please try again later, thank you."

"That's odd. Dad never switches off his phone."

She was about to dial her Dad's number again but she gets a call from an unknown number. She picks it up thinking that it might be her Dad calling from another number.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Are you Miss Meredith Sulez? The daughter of Fernando Sulez?"

"Yes, speaking."

"Your father has been injured by an animal and now he's in coma."

* * *

 **The Hospital**

Meredith came to the hospital as soon as she got the call from hospital. She was terrified and angry at the same time. She was terrified for her father's life and angry for suspecting Damon of attacking her father staging it off as another animal attack. When she rushed into the room where her Dad was admitted into what she saw was beyond her imagination. She thought that there would be bandages around his neck as a vampire is most likely to bite there and drain all the blood. But it was different. Her dad had claw marks all over his face and right arm. There were bandages all over his body. Meredith couldn't watch her Dad like this in this condition. So she quietly gets out of the room and sits down on the chair nearby almost collapsing into it. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Damon could really stoop so low to make the animal attacks more believable staging it so perfectly. She wanted nothing but revenge for what Damon did to her father. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when an arm wraps around her. She looks up to find Elizabeth Forbes, the Sheriff of the town and the mother of Caroline. Seeing her, Meredith couldn't hold back her tears. She starts sobbing and embraces the Sheriff. After her Dad, Elizabeth was the only person she could relate to as her mother. All her life during her childhood phase, Elizabeth always stood up for her like a mother figure. She always heeded to her problems and took care of her as much as she could. That was until she became the Sheriff of the town. But she was always there for Meredith nonetheless.

As Meredith was sobbing into Lizzy's embrace, Lizzy starts to comfort her.

"It will be alright honey. Your Dad is going to be fine. He's going to wake up soon."

"I can't believe that Dad's in this condition. I-I think it's my entire fault. I really wish that I knew it was going to happen." Meredith says sobbing thinking that it's her fault that her Dad was attacked by a vampire. Only if she had exposed Damon earlier.

"No way was it your fault. I can confirm that a 12-foot puma mountain lion attacked your Dad while he was on his way home. The animal was shot and killed by your Dad. But unfortunately the animal put up a lot of fight with your Dad injuring him. The injuries were severe and he lost a lot of blood before any help came. That's why he's in coma right now. His body needs to heal. And that's why I think he is going to wake up as soon as his body is healed."

"It was an animal attack for real?" Meredith asks surprised that an animal was the real assailant of her father. In a way she felt somewhat relieved.

"Yes honey. Don't you ever think that you are at fault."

"Thanks Liz. For being here with me."

"I'm your Fairy God Mother after all."

Hearing it both of them start laughing together.

"Anyways I wanted to say that since you have no other living relatives you could come and stay with me and Caroline at my house until your father gets well completely."

"Thank you so much Liz for the offer but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Lizzy asks concerned for Meredith.

"I am 1000% sure."

"Okay then. If you need anything at all, don't you ever dare hesitate to ask."

"Yes maam."

"Take care of yourself honey and be careful. There might be more that one animal out there."

"Yeah, I know. With one comes another."

* * *

After the Sheriff left, Meredith had nothing else to do but stay at the hospital. She didn't want to leave her father's side. But news sure does pass fast in small town like Mystic Falls. Elena and Bonnie came to the hospital as soon as they heard the news. They tried to reassure and comfort Meredith as much as they could. In order to cheer up her more they even tried to convince her to come to the Founder's Party which was being held in the evening the same day.

"Come on Meredith. If you go there, you can put up your mind to something else. And if you don't come with me to the party I'll be all alone. Elena will be with Stefan, Caroline with Damon." Bonnie says in order to convince Meredith to come to the party. "And besides, you are going to go crazy if you stay here anymore longer." Elena says.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it but I don't really feel like going. But you are also right Lena. If I stay here any minute longer then I'm going to go all bonkers. So, to satisfy our entire problem all I can do is help you guys dress up then head home. How about that?" Meredith replies.

"It isn't much but I guess it will do for the time being." Elena says as she hugs Meredith.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence**

Meredith was helping out both Bonnie and Elena to get ready for the party. Both of them yet again tried to convince Meredith but she wasn't really feeling like going to a party since her Dad was in a critical condition. She even didn't want to be showered with fake concerns by the people she doesn't even know.

"Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen?" Bonnie asks while Elena was applying her makeup.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?"

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish."

"Why? Can't she get all pretty for her date? It seems like you have something on your mind. Wanna spit it out your majesty?" Meredith asks Bonnie while she was helping out with Bonnie's hair.

"I am...ish Bonnie. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling us whatever it is you wanted to tell us as soon as you walked in the door." Elena says to Bonnie.

"What if I tell you guys in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

"Come on Bonnie don't tell me you are getting bad witchy vibes from Stefan. I thought we were over it already." Meredith says little irritated from Bonnie's recent attitude regarding her so called witch power.

"No it's not about that."

"Then what is it?"

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"It sounds like Caroline is yet again getting her nose into where she isn't supposed to be. I mean give me a break. She didn't get the guy she wanted and is making a mountain out of a mole hill. Even I can see through her lies. Why can't you Bonnie?"

"Come on Meredith. Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that both the brothers dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena says with no reaction on her face.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

"I'm with Elena on this one. Either Damon told only the manipulative truth or Caroline just twisted it up a bit." Meredith says confidently.

"I just wanted you guys to know."

"Bonnie, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena says to Bonnie reassuring her.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business."

"Stefan is none of those things."

"Yeah? How do you know?"

Elena was about to retaliate to that but suddenly her phone starts ringing. So she picks up the phone and goes to the other room to talk. When Elena was out of earshot, Meredith lowers her voice and says, "Bonnie I know that you are concerned for Elena. So am I. But as far as I can tell, Caroline could be lying or manipulating us for all we know. She isn't the same old Caroline that we used to know. Let Elena enjoy her time with Stefan. She deserves it. If Stefan is the bad guy, we will be here to kick his ass. Aren't we?"

"Yeah. I suppose you are right. I'm working up myself too much."

Suddenly Elena comes in and rushes to Jeremy's room.

"What happened?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know. I'll go check it out." Meredith says as she goes to Jeremy's room to investigate.

As Meredith comes near Jeremy's room, she stops right before coming in front of the door hearing shouts coming from the room.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena asks angrily.

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it."

" Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Screw you." Saying that, Jeremy gets up and retrieves the pocket watch and hands it over to Elena. "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?"

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?"

"And he was going to give it to you."

"Yeah."

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out."

Elena felt really bad for Jeremy. Confused, she gets out of the room only to find Meredith standing outside. Feeling depressed she hugs Meredith and Meredith starts comforting her.

"I don't know what to do anymore Mer. I feel so lost and confused."

"Hey. Listen. I know you feel bad for taking the only thing away from Jeremy which he can relate to his Dad, but you can also fix it. Just give it back to Jeremy and tell Mrs. Lockwood that maybe Tyler lost it or something. A little lie won't hurt anyone."

"I don't even feel like facing him right now."

"How about I return it to him?"  
"I don't know. You guys haven't been in touch with each other in like forever."

"Don't worry about that. I know my best friend better than anyone."

"Thanks Meredith."

"That's what friends are for right?"

* * *

After Bonnie and Elena leave with Stefan, Meredith goes to Jeremy's room to hand over the watch. When she enters the room, she finds Jeremy playing video game with his headphones on. Thinking that he might not have heard her coming, she quietly puts the watch on his table and starts to leave but stops when Jeremy calls out to her.

"Meredith?"

"Oh hey."

"Didn't see you there."

"Oh yeah I just came to drop that off." Meredith points to the watch which Jeremy notices and takes it. "You seemed busy so I decided to just leave it there."

"My own sister didn't have the guts to hand it over by herself huh?"

"It's not like that Jer. She wanted to return it by herself but she felt guilty of taking it from you in the first place. So I decided to bring it to you by myself. I was just leaving anyways. So… yeah, bye." Meredith was leaving but Jeremy stops her in her tracks.

"Heard about your Dad. Sorry to hear it."

"Don't be. Dad killed the animal and came out victorious. Everyone's safe."

"Yeah. And um… I wanted to say something. I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for being a dick for the past few months."

"Hey. Don't be. You had your reasons."

"Stupid reasons if you ask."

"What really happened Jeremy? I mean what did I even do to you? You shut out Elena I get it. But why me? I thought I was your best friend."

"I know Mer and I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have done it and I needed you the most at that time. But back then, when you started dating Tyler so I just… I don't know… I felt angry."

"Oh my God Jeremy! If you only had told me for once. I would have just left him. You are much more important to me than anyone else."

"But it's not about that."

"What is it then?"

"I-I kind of liked you."

"Jeremy…"

"Please don't say anything. It was a long time ago. Don't worry about it. All I wanted to say was that if we could start over once again."

"I would love that."

"Why don't we start hanging out? Like before?" Jeremy asks Meredith expectantly.

"I'd love that."

* * *

Meredith was happy that her best friend was back again. Jeremy insisted on letting her stay the night but she refused as she was really fatigued from the incident that day. As she was thinking about the day she suddenly remembers the most important thing. She wanted to ask her Dad about what was happening with her. But with her Dad being in coma she didn't know where to find the answers.

"What am I gonna do now?" Meredith thinks to herself.

Confused and fatigued, Meredith came home and lies down on her bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **I know it wasn't much of an interesting chapter, kind of a bit of filler arc I suppose. But something really interesting is coming up on next update. Till then please review the story and please forgive my grammatical mistakes. Even one review helps to motivate to write more.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Cat's Out Of The Bag)

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for little bit late for uploading this chapter as I really messed up with dates of the events and stuffs. This was one hell of a ride. And for those who haven't watched the show fully, spoilers are ahead. Read it at your own risk.**

 **P/S: All the info in here are taken from Wikia. Sorry if I'm wrong but that's how I see the story. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER-5

The next day Meredith had nothing else to do except for visiting her dad at the hospital. So after school she goes to the hospital to see her dad. And luckily she was able to avoid Elena and Bonnie for the rest of the day. Both her friends were worried sick for her she knew. But for now, she didn't feel like talking with anyone considering the situation. She knew things which her friends can't even imagine to think of. She was confused and scared at the same time. She wasn't the type of girl to be scared of anything. But the things happening to her lately, she doesn't really know what to do anymore.

While she was walking by the hospital corridor to her father's room she bumps into Stefan.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"I—uh- came to see Tanner."

"I almost forgot about him with all the commotion with my Dad and all. How is he?"

"He's still unconscious. It seems whatever you did to him that night it surely did save him but it wasn't enough to heal him from the blood loss."

"I don't even know what happened or whatever voodoo shit I did back then. I don't even know who I am now anymore. It feels so strange not knowing about my own self."

"Hey don't look so down. You are the strongest girl that I have met so far. I know you can get through this. You'll find everything out soon eventually. And I am rooting for you."

"I don't know what to do Stef. Elena and Bonnie have been the closest friends of mine. I can share every bit of my life events and secrets to them without any worry. But this…? Whatever is happening to me or whoever I am, I can't make myself to say anything to them."

"I know what you are going through right now. Even I have been there during the first stages of my vampire life. I was scared, reckless and confused even. I didn't know what to do then. But I got through it thanks to my best friend Lexi. She helped me throughout over the centuries. If it weren't for her, then I was as good as dead. In that sense, right now, all you need is a someone to lean on. If you need someone to share your thoughts, your feelings, I can be that someone. If you are troubled or having problem, I'll help you through and through."

"Thanks Stef. I really need a friend like you right now."

"That's what friends do right?"

"Yeah… right… and um… I'm really sorry for misjudging you before."

"Don't be sorry. You had your reasons. If I were you, even I would have done the same. Not everyone trusts a vampire right away."

"Still, I'm sorry if I have been rough."

"Don't worry about that. So, uh… how's your Dad?"

"He's still in coma. But, hey, since you came all the way here, wanna come and see my Dad?"

"Yeah, sure."

Meredith leads Stefan to her father's room and Stefan follows behind her. After getting inside, Stefan sees Meredith's father and gets shocked.

"Whoa, the lion really beat the crap out of him."

"Yeah it did. But he survived. He's my Dad after all. But do you know what the funniest thing is?"

"What?"

"When I heard that an animal attack was behind this, all I could think was how Damon could be so ruthless trying to kill people maligning them like an animal to make the theory of animal attacks believable. I was so angry. But it turns out that it truly was an animal behind my Dad's condition. And you won't believe how relieved I felt. Anyways, since we are talking about the devil himself, where is he? What is he up to now?"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. I took care of him."

"What do you mean?" Meredith asks confused.

"Well… he had to be put down eventually."

Then Stefan started explaining everything to Meredith about vervains, desiccation, Elena finding out about Caroline being abused by Damon, Damon getting locked up.

"Whoa, I missed lots of things last night. But what you did, had to be done."  
"Yeah."

Right then a nurse comes in to the room carrying a big box with her.

"You must be Miss Sulez."

"Yes I am."

"There were some things found in your father's possession. We forgot to deliver it to you yesterday so we decided to give them back to you today."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

After handing over the box which contained Mr. Sulez's items the nurse leaves the room.

"Hey Stefan could you help me out here? It's too heavy."

"Yeah sure."

Stefan then takes the box from Meredith and puts it on a table nearby. Then Meredith looks inside the boxes and starts taking out one item after another from the box.

"No wonder it was so heavy. There are lots of things in here."

She didn't find anything really interesting in the box. She only found some documents and her father's hunting weapons. But as she delved deeper, she was shocked.

"What the…"

"What happened?"

As Stefan asks Meredith worried, Meredith turns around holding a stake in her hand.

"If I'm not wrong, isn't a stake supposed to kill a vampire?"

"Yeah. Is there only one of it?"

"No. There are a couple of them here."

Then Stefan comes forward to look inside the box. All he could see was that there were about 15-20 stakes in there. But not only that but also some water bottles with vervain written on them.

"So he knew?" Meredith asks Stefan not looking away from the contents of the box.

"I think so."

"That means he also knows about me."

"Look inside more, you might find something which might help you."

Meredith then digs deeper, taking out items one after another. Then she comes across an ancient looking journal.

"Stefan, look."  
Stefan then notices the journal and takes it. He observes the journal. The journal was engraved with ancient markings and languages which he didn't know of. It was really old but still intact considering its age. Stefan tries to open it but with no luck.

"It's not opening." As he says it, he hands over the journal to Meredith. Meredith tries to open the journal and the journal opens without any restriction. Both Meredith and Stefan were surprised at this.

"I suppose it only opens with the touch of your kind...?" Stefan says to Meredith with uncertainty.

"My kind huh?"

"Don't take it the other way. I didn't mean it like that."  
"Hey don't fret. I guess I just have to admit that I truly am something and this journal right here might be able to give me some answers."

Meredith then flips over the pages and finds it filled up with ancient language she couldn't read or make out.

"Well, I can't understand a thing. It's in a language which I don't know of or even heard about."

"I don't see anything." Stefan says scanning the pages carefully.

"You are kidding me."

"No! I swear it's blank."

"But it's not!"

Both Stefan and Meredith argue about it for five minutes. After that Meredith stops and comes to a realization.

"Wait. You couldn't open the book and now you can't even see what's written in here even. But I was able to open the book and I can see the writings in here. I think this book is the answer that I am looking for. It only answers to me. That must mean something. Right?"

"I might not be able to see but you can write down whatever is written in there and show it to me."

"Yeah. Right. I need a pen and a paper."

Meredith then goes out of the room and retrieves a pen and a paper from the nurse's station. Then she writes down a sentence carefully and gives the paper to Stefan to read. Stefan takes the paper and tries to read it.

"I'm not really familiar with the language but if I'm not wrong, then it is most probably ancient Greek language."

"Can you help me decipher it?"

"I'll try my level best."

"I guess I have got some work to do then." Meredith says with a playful smirk on her face.

* * *

For the next three days, Meredith did nothing but copy the contents from the journal to a notepad. She was not even near completing even halfway through the book. She was able to note down only five pages since the writings was difficult to copy and it definitely was beyond her understanding. Even Stefan has been helping her out as much as he could even though he was busy "Dealing" with his brother.

"Man, this is so exhausting. I wonder if Stefan was able to decipher any of those pages."

With a yawn she gets up from her seat to take a shower and change into different clothes. She has been wearing the same old navy blue shirt and shorts for the past three days. She couldn't find the time to do anything else besides writing to give it to Stefan for him to decipher. Stefan didn't have any luck about them but still Meredith wanted to make sure again. So, after taking a shower, she leaves her house to go over to the Salvatore Boarding House.

After about a couple minutes of drive, she reaches the Boarding House. She knocks on the door. But getting no reply she decides to leave but was greeted by Stefan standing right behind her.

"Oh. Hey. So you were out?"

"Yeah. I went to school to meet Elena. I have been avoiding her for too long. So I decided…" Stefan suddenly trails off and becomes alert. Meredith was standing there awkwardly seeing Stefan standing still with a guard.

"Stefan?" Meredith waves her hands in front of Stefan as he stood there still. And suddenly he vanishes in front of her with vampire speed surprising Meredith. She turned around to find the door to the house wide open. Thinking something was wrong she decides to get inside only to find Stefan holding his nephew Zach and carrying him towards the living room. Zach was coughing badly. Seeing the situation, Meredith quickly rushes to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Zach. Meredith brings the glass of water as quickly as she could and she hands it over to Zach which he takes.

"Thanks." Zach says coughing up little. Meredith then turns towards Stefan and asks, "What happened?"

"Damon caught hold of Zach when his guard was down." Stefan says rubbing his temples worried about the incident.

"Wait. What do you mean by Damon caught hold of him? I thought you had said that Damon was confined and on vervain and was without on any blood diet."

"Damon is far stronger than I thought he really was. It's gonna take time for him to get weak and then desiccate."

"It seems to me that he's not really ready to go out so easily."

"Yeah. Forget it. You needed something?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you were able to decipher those pages I gave you?"

"I'm really sorry Meredith I have been busy lately to mention it to you but, yeah. I have been able to decipher those pages. And what you are going to find out is… um… I don't know how to say it but you have to find that out for yourself."

Stefan then goes upstairs to his bedroom to retrieve the deciphered papers in his vampiric speed and comes back within a matter of seconds with the papers in his hands. He then hands over the papers to Meredith.

As soon as Meredith received the papers she didn't know how to feel. She had the combination of every possible mixture of emotions which she was feeling right then. She was happy that she was able to find out the answers to the million dollars worth question. On the other hand, she was scared for finding out about herself thinking that it might not be something really pleasant.

After receiving the papers she says bids farewell to Stefan and leaves the boarding house. All the way to the drive home she didn't even dare to look at whatever secret the papers held on to. When she reached her house, she goes upstairs to her bedroom and places the papers on her desk. With a couple of deep breaths, she decides to look into the paper.

" _During 2200 B.C there was a very strong psychic named Arcadius. He the world's first psychic to be born. He used his powers to help the villagers where he resided. He was loved and respected by all. But when he used his powers to look into a man's mind and was able to point out the impure thoughts towards a young woman of the village, the man becomes furious and turns the entire villagers against him. Arcadius was then tied to a stake and was set ablaze. Seeing that the villagers were turned into monsters under the manipulation of one bad man, he released a psychic blast so powerful that it created a realm, a psychic imprint of his death, where he would forever punish those souls. From then on, whenever a soul who has committed a bad deed would die, they would be sucked into this realm where Arcadius would feed off of their souls for the rest of eternity. But eventually that changed when he became so vile and crude with his power that he even started dragging the soul of the innocents along with the bad ones. This awakened the guardian of the realm, Metrodora to take actions against him. Metrodora was a very powerful entity like any other. She tried to reason with Arcadius at first. But he was adamant in punishing the good ones along with the bad ones. So, seeing no other option, Metrodora had no other choice but to go on a war with Arcadius. The war went on for over a century with neither side giving up._

 _Later on, during the 1_ _st_ _century of B.C., a young and powerful witch named Silas desired immortality, the ability to live forever without ever aging or dying. In order to make the impossible possible, he asked for his fiancée, Qetsiyah's help. His fiancée was able to produce the elixir of Immortality. The elixir was supposed to be consumed by both of them on the day of their wedding ceremony. But on the day of their wedding, Silas goes missing and only then Qetsiyah realizes that the elixir has already been consumed when all the plants around alter becomes withered and the air becomes dry. She also discovers that Silas never actually intended to use the elixir to spend his entire lifetime with her. He wanted it mainly for his one and only true love Amara, the hand maiden of Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah immediately becomes enraged with anger and wanted revenge. Only Qetsiyah knew the true formula for making the elixir with the help of Metrodora. Qetsiyah took help from her to make the elixir. Again with her help, she was able to produce the cure from the drop of her blood. Metrodora's blood was the key ingredient in making the elixir and it gave human the power to become immortal but it also made the immortals vulnerable to it. After killing Amara and desiccating Silas in the tomb with the cure to die, she created the other side, where the supernatural creatures after dying would get stuck there for eternity not going to the afterlife, again with the help of Metrodora._

 _Metrodora only helped Qetsiyah so that the innocent souls punished by Arcadius could be stopped for being sucked into hell though they were destined to go to heaven. If they couldn't be helped in going to heaven after their death, she made sure that everyone including the humans could enter the other side only for a momentary time period for them to find the way to heaven."_

**RING** **RINGG**

Suddenly Meredith's phone starts to ring distracting her from reading. Annoyed she picks up the phone only to find Caroline calling her. She didn't want to talk with her but she had no other choice but to pick up as Caroline might complain to her mother later on and Liz might come over and see what Meredith's been up to. She couldn't really risk anyone other than Stefan knowing what she was about to find out. So, grudgingly she picks up the phone and talks in a monotone voice.

"Yeah. What is it?"  
"Where have you been? I have called you like a thousand times!" Caroline yells from the other side of the phone.

"If you are going to yell at me right now, then bye bye."

"Okay wait, you know today is the day for Sexy Suds Car Wash. I need your help right here. We are short of people over here."  
"I can't Caroline I'm busy."

"Oh come on you know the men and boys are gonna dig it if you appear with your bikini. Last year was a total hit."

"Caroline I'm not really up for it right now. I have got tons of work to do." It was not the entire truth but not a lie either. Meredith had to get away from this for now.

"Okay. Whatever suits you. But if you feel like it then you are welcome to join any time you want. And yeah, Elena was looking for you."

"Tell her that she can come over to my place if she wants."

"Okay then see ya." With that Caroline hangs up the phone.

Meredith then puts down the phone and starts reading from where she left off.

" _Everything that happened, every event that occurred, is connected to Metrodora. Who was she actually? There was no doubt that she was the most powerful entity created by the one and only God. She had immense power at her disposal. She was not only created to protect the earth, but she was the guardian of the entire realm. So, in order to bring out the peace and order from the chaos of Arcadius's evil plots, she created three groups of Guardians. The Principle Guardian, Celestial Guardians and Earthly Guardians. Metrodora was a Principle Guardian._

 _The Principle Guardians are the most powerful and oldest of all the Guardians. Their blood is very powerful. Mixed with human blood, a Principle Guardian's blood is extremely fatal to the immortals if drunk by them without the will of the guardian._

 _The Celestial Guardians, also known as the Guardian Angels of Order, are the protectors of Order of heaven and are among the oldest of beings in the universe and live in the highest part of heaven. They guard the heaven from any chaos caused by Arcadius._

 _The Earthly Guardians are guardians that reside and act on Earth assigned to protect it from demons, vampires, werewolves and immortals. They have Nature based powers that allow them to do a variety of supernatural things such as telekinesis, telepathy, physical enhancement and flight. Earthly Guardians are the only ones that seem to possess Wings Powers other than the Principle Guardians and they are the second strongest guardian after the principal guardian. They are very rare and are born with the mix breeding of human and a principal/earthly guardian. One guardian is born after one dies. This has been the nature of earthly guardians over the centuries."_

"So, I'm a guardian?" Meredith says to herself while falling unconscious.

* * *

 **So yeah. I guess the cat is out of the bag. I hope you enjoyed the story. See you guys until the next week. Till then review the story and please point out some flaws if you see one. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
